


Fleeting Moment

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei finally gets a chance to get to third base with Chidori. Except...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moment

“Chidori,” he whispered reverently as he sank into her, slowly, one inch at a time, arms trembling with effort of holding himself up over her like this.

She looked up at him, but didn’t smile, her flaming red hair spilled over her hospital pillow, the skirt of her white dress pulled up to her waist to allow Junpei access. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. Her mouth twitched when he moved next, and that made him freeze.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” he asked, concerned.

“Don’t worry,” she chided him softly, but she moved a bit on the bed, changing the angle of her hips slightly before she put her hand on Junpei’s waist and pulled him forward.

He followed, and, yeah, it was easier like this, her body more open to him now. He pushed forawrd until he was fully inside, then lay down on top of her, both to let that feeling sink in and to rein in his excitement. “Chidori,” he whispered again as she brushed her lips over the small patch of hair on his chin and kissed his jaw softly. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he nodded and began to move, breathing in deep as he did his best to make his thrusts long and slow. “Good?”

“Of course,” she moaned softly, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip. She still wasn’t smiling, though.

Determined to change that, Junpei turned his head and kissed the corner of Chidori’s lips. When she didn’t pull back, he moved to kiss her fully on the lips, but a hand on the small of his back made him start and freeze. He turned around slowly, cringing as he fully expected the hospital’s security to be there, but what he saw was even worse, in a way.

“Can’t let you have all the fun, can I?” Akihiko pointed out with a mischevious grin. Kneeling behind Junpei on the bed, he used one hand for balance, undoing his pants with the other.

Junpei couldn’t do anything but gape for a while. “S… since when are you here?”

“Huh?” Akihiko pushed Junpei’s pants further down than they already were, exposing his ass. “I’ve been here the whole time. Mitsuru and I were interrogating her, remember?”

“W-what???” Junpei glanced at the far corner of the room, and, sure enough, Mitsuru was there, looking on impassively, looking strangely… Before that thought went any further, though, he felt Akihiko spread his legs with his knee and push him forward so that he was bent over more. “Senpai?” he asked, a bit alarmed.

“Relax,” Akihiko said as he stroked his back soothingly. “I know what I’m doing.”

“But…” Junpei worringly looked down at Chidori. This _was_ kinda sorta their private moment, and the last thing he wanted was to make her mad.

Chidori looked at Akihiko blankly, then back at Junpei, and shrugged. “I don’t care. I’m here with you, right?”

“You heard her,” Akihiko told a shocked Junpei just before he pushed his cock into him.

Junpi nearly screamed. He wasn’t ready, wasn’t stretched, couldn’t believe his senpai was trying to fuck him raw and dry. Oddly, though, he felt no pain at all, didn’t even feel Akihiko enter him; one moment he had the head of Akihiko’s cock pressed against his ass, the other, he was taking in shallow breaths as Akihiko was buried inside him to the root, making him feel stretched and full. He moaned loudly when Akihiko started moving into him, remembering too late that Mitsuru was watching them, hearing him, and he felt a pang of shame at being somehow wildly turned on by that.

“You’re so beautiful,” a flushed Chidori told him as she cupped his face and smiled before pulling him in for a kiss, and, fine, Junpei would have protested at being called “beautiful” if his brain hadn’t been utterly fried at the moment. He was so overwhelmed he couldn’t even manage the brainpower to move, letting Akihiko’s thrusts shove him back and forth inside Chidori. He panted against her soft lips and hung onto her shoulders for dear life, because he was sure, there was no doubt that the incredibly mind-blowing pleasure of being simultaneously fucked, fucking and watched was going to drive him completely insane.

He woke with a start, his body jerking with the spasms of his powerful orgasm. Laying on the Kyoto hotel’s futon, he spent several minutes trying to catch his breath and ignoring the feel of his underwear gluing itself to him. “Dammit,” he finally swore softly, his eyes fluttering shut. Figured.


End file.
